This is a revised application of 1 R01NR04568-01, one of a trio of Interactive Research Project grants (IRPG), which have the long term goal of developing theoretically based, empirically-tested interventions for a range of behavior in persons with dementia. The behavior that has been terme4d by other "disruptive", in this IRPG, is termed "need-driven" but "dementia-compromised behavior" on NDB. This trio of projects each examine of the three major types of NDB using the model developed by the IRPG researchers. In this study aggressive physical behavior (APB), such as hitting, biting, and kicking, is conceptualized within the NDB model. The NDB model posits that background variables of the demented persons, interact with proximal (or current situational) variables to produce APB. Background and proximal variables are measured using neuropsychological testing, assessment of health and need states, and measurement of the physical and social environment of the demented subjects. A descriptive survey design is used with a cluster sample of 291 demented residents from 9 randomly selected nursing homes. Data are obtained via videotapes of 3 shower baths (which are consistently associated with APB). Linear regression analysis, and other measures are used to identify and examine variables affecting APB. Additional IRPG analysis will build, test, and compare and contrast the preliminary model of APB along with that of the two other models developed in the accompanying proposals. Data from a core set of background and proximal variables (which are common to all three IRPG projects) will be combined to further examine the models produced.